Love in the Virgin Islands
by ladylibra73
Summary: AU - After losing her job and divorcing her husband, Stephanie takes a trip to the Virgin Islands to relax and finds love with Carlos Manoso.


Love in the Virgin Islands

AU - After losing her job and divorcing her husband, Stephanie takes a trip to the Virgin Islands to relax and finds love with Carlos Manoso.

_**Chapter 1**_

My name is Stephanie Orr and I work at a lingerie store. Up until ten minutes ago I got called into the boss' office. After six years at EE Martin, I was let go. I gathered my things and left to go home. As I'm driving in the driveway, I see that Dickie is home and someone else is there also. I walk in the house and yell hello. I heard noises coming from the dining room. I opened the door to the dining room and notice that Dickie and Joyce Barnhardt were screwing on the dining room table. My day couldn't get any worse. I packed my stuff and stayed with Mary Lou. I filed for divorce three days later. Friday evening, Mary Lou and I were sitting in the living room talking.

"You know, you need a vacation. A friend of Lenny's went to the Virgin Islands after his divorce. He wanted to go there and relax. He met someone there and they're engaged to be married. Maybe you'll find someone there."

"I'm not sure I want to find someone right now. I just want to relax all by myself."

On Monday afternoon, I took a plane out of Newark and I was on my way to the Virgin Islands at St Croix. The flight would take three hours. The plane landed at Alexander Hamilton Airport before noon. I hailed a cab and told him to take me to Renaissance St Croix Carambola Beach Resort & Spa. The ride to the hotel took twenty minutes. I walked in the lobby and there were a lot of people. I walked to the desk.

"I'm here for a room."

"Are you with the club?"

"What club?"

"The singles club."

"No, I'm here on vacation for a week."

"Which room would you like?"

"The Island View."

The lady typed everything in the computer and gave me a key.

"Enjoy your stay."

I left the lobby and as I stepped outside, I saw the most handsome guy ever. We made eye contact and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. He had mocha latte skin, muscular arms and legs and he had a ponytail. He wore a black tank top and black shorts. The woman behind him was nagging him about last nights date. Her skin was the same color as his. I found my room and unlocked the door. When I walked in, I was in awe. A little kitchenette with stainless steel refrigerator, a pantry and a microwave. In the cupboard were dishes and glasses and silverware in drawers. There was a coffeemaker in the corner next to the toaster. The livingroom floor was marble. A blue sofa stood against the wall with a table lamp and a cherry wood coffeetable. A thirty two inch TV hung on the opposite wall. In the bedroom, stood a king size bed with a ceiling fan. The bathroom was all marble with double vanities. A glass shower door for the shower. I left the bathroom and walked out to the patio. Out there was a sofa and a magnificent view of the ocean. I went back inside and looked at the brochure. There were a lot of things to do. Snorkeling, hiking, jet ski and I also noticed a spa. I could use a good massage. First I needed to eat. Twenty minutes later, I went for a hike. I stopped at the top and saw the ocean. Very beautiful.

"Hi there, how are you?"

I turned around and saw a scruffy looking guy with glasses.

"Hi."

"Are you looking for someone to hike with? I lost my partner and I can't seem to find him."

"No thank you and I hope you find your friend."

"I love St. Croix. There is a lot to do. Do you like snorkeling?"

"Hey Honey, there you are. I was looking all over for you."

I turned to see that it was the guy I saw earlier. He came over to me and put his arms around me.

"I told you I was going hiking." I said.

"I didn't know you two were together. Sorry I bothered you."

"Thank you. I didn't ask him to join me. I was just enjoying the view and there he was. How did you happen to come by?"

"I was hiking myself until I heard you. You seemed to not want company. So now that I saved you, I will be going."

"No wait. You don't have to go. I mean, I would like to have company for the hike."

He smiled and we started walking.

"Name is Stephanie Plum."

"Carlos Manoso."

We hiked for three hours and everything was just beautiful. By the time we got back to the hotel, I was hot and sweaty.

"Thank you for hiking with me." I said.

"Welcome. How about dinner tonight. I'll pick you up at six."

"Ok. I will be ready."

"Great, see you then." he said with a smile.

Wow. I haven't been here a day and I already have a date. I can't wait.

_**Chapter 2**_

By five thirty, I was ready. I checked myself in the mirror for like the fifth time. I wore a navy blue Scarlett Sleeveless Lace Dress and for shoes I wore black Wedge Mary Janes. I kept my hair down. At six, there was a knock and when I answered it, I nearly fainted. Carlos wore a white dress shirt with top three buttons that were unfastened where I could see some muscled chest and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows I wondered what the rest of him looks like. He also wore black dress pants and black Dash Mens Dress Shoes.

"You're very beautiful tonight." Carlos said.

"Thanks." I smiled. You're handsome yourself." I said shyly.

"Thanks." he said smiling. Shall we go?"

"Yes. So, where are we going?"

"Flamboyant Beach Bar. Is that ok?"

"Sounds good." I said smiling.

We were seated outside overlooking the ocean. We both ordered wine. Carlos ordered chicken and steamed vegetables. I had roasted chicken and rice. I moaned when I ate a piece of chicken.

"I'm sorry. I just love food."

"No problem. So what brought you here to St. Croix?"

"I worked for a lingerie store called EE Martin for six years. I was let go last week and then when I came home, I found my husband on the dining room table boinking with Joyce Barnhardt."

"Wow, ouch. It seemed like your day went from bad to worse. Sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. I filed for divorce three days later, so I'm good. A friend of mine told me about this place and here I am. She told I needed to get away and relax."

"I hear ya."

"So what brings you to St Croix?" I asked.

"I joined the Army when I was nineteen. Ten years later, I put together Rangeman and became CEO of the company. We are a security company. Clients come to us and we help them get the best security for their company. We're also Bond Enforcement agents. Known as bounty hunters."

"Wow. When you say we. How many are there in your company?"

"Twelve in the Trenton area. I also have offices in Boston, Atlanta and Miami."

"Wow."

Carlos told me all of his adventures throughout dinner and I was simply amazed. After dessert and the bill was paid, we took a walk on the beach. We then went to his room. It was a little bigger then mine.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Water if you have it."

He came back with two water bottles.

"I couldn't help but notice that when we were walking on the beach, all the women were looking at you."

"I wasn't paying attention. I only have eyes for one woman." he said looking at me.

"Well, I'm sure there are a lot of women out there that would love to get their hands on you." I said walking out to the porch.

"Ten years ago, I met this woman named Rachel. We had one night together and two months later, she calls me up and tells me she's pregnant. She had a girl. We got married and divorced two months after my daughter was born. I have been with other women in the past after my missions, but now I want a family. I want to be with that woman and be with her for the rest of my life. I had a contract with the Army and I never renewed it. I want to start a family."

"I always thought Dickie would have been the one for me, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe we weren't meant to be together."

"Maybe fate is telling us something." said Carlos.

Carlos put his hands on my waist as his lips met mine. Then I felt electricity go down my spine and pulled back.

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah I did."

We kissed again and this time we did it with passion. I put my arms around his neck.

"Wow." I said.

He carried me out of the porch and inside. We went to the bedroom. I unzipped my dress as Carlos unbuttoned his shirt. As I took my bra off, I almost fainted when I saw his chest. His chest was very chiseled and he had washboard abs. He then took off his pants and noticed he went commando.

"You're beautiful." he said as he gathered me into his arms. I could feel his erection as we kissed deeply.

"After Dickie and I got married, we had sex once a week. Then he started working long hours and then we never had sex at all."

"How long were you married to him?"

"Six months."

"Wow, you're overdue."

"How about you?"

"Four months."

We got in bed and he gathered me in his arms. He got on top of me as he slowly glided into me. I hissed.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, it's just been a while."

"Just let me know if I am."

He got all the way in with no problem. He felt so wonderful.

"You feel so good." he said closing his eyes. I caressed his arms and then his back. I raised my legs and put them on the back of his legs. We kissed so deeply I moaned, I think we both moaned. He kissed my neck as he caressed my breasts. Wow, did he ever feel so good, but I never felt THIS good ever.

"You're wonderful." I said.

He continued slowly and a few minutes later I was starting to feel an orgasm come. Then we both orgasmed. He rolled of me and gathered me in his arms.

"That was awesome." he said.

A few minutes later, I fell asleep.

_**Chapter 3**_

RPOV

I woke up at midnight to take care of business. I had the best sex ever with the woman I just met. That never happened to me before. She felt so wonderful. This wasn't just sex to me, it was making love. Love. Do I love her? Yes I did. I wondered if she would feel the same. I walked back to the bedroom and stared at her. She was on her back with her hair all over the pillow. I got back into bed and gathered her back in my arms.

SPOV

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 5 AM. The room looked unfamiliar. Then I remembered where I was. I was in bed with Carlos. I really had to take care of business. I removed his arms and slowly got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

"To take care of business. I'll be right back."

As I went tinkle, I was thinking about last night. Making love to Carlos was so amazing. I really never felt good ever! Did I love him? Yes I did. I wondered if he felt the same. I walked back to the bedroom and he was sitting up against the headboard and the lamp was on.

"I thought you'd still be asleep." I said getting back into bed.

"No I can't."

"What's the matter?"

"Last night was wonderful." Carlos said linking our hands together. "I would like for this to continue. I love you Stephanie and I was hoping you feel the same way."

I smiled.

"I love you too. I didn't know if you would've felt the same."

"Oh I do. The first time I saw you yesterday, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I never felt this way before. When I was inside you, it felt like Heaven."

"You were wonderful. I never felt that way with anyone either." I said as I kissed him.

"When you leave you and go back to Trenton. You won't have a job or a place to live. So what I was thinking I can give you a job at Rangeman. You will have a place to stay because I have apartments there. You can do searches. You'll get benefits and such."

"How big is your company?"

"Seven floors. I stay on the seventh floor. On the sixth floor, my housekeeper Ella and her husband stay. Fifth floor has conference rooms, fourth floor has the apartments, third floor is the lunch room, second floor more conference rooms and the first floor is the gun range and the gym."

"Wow, that is a big place. I will think about you said." I said getting on top of him. He smiled as I eased his manhood in me. I kissed him so deeply that I thought I heard him moan. I caressed him neck down to his chest and stomach. He caressed my back and then my ass. He had such good hands. A few minutes later, we both hit an orgasm. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. I woke up two hours to an empty bed. I sat up and smelled food. A minute later, Carlos came walking in with a tray of food.

"I never had breakfast in bed."

Get used to it. What would you like to do today? I know there is a lot to choose from." said Carlos looking at the brochure.

"Tell you what. I'm going to go shower in my hotel room and then I'll be back and we can both look at the brochure and then we can decide on what we want to do."

"Sounds like a plan."

I finished my eggs, toast and juice.

"Thank you for breakfast."

"You're quite welcome. Here, where these so you don't have to put your dress back on."

"Thanks." I said as I put a shirt and sweats on. I kissed Carlos and went walked back to my room.

An hour later, I walked back to Carlos' room. He was wearing a black tank top with black shorts with white sneakers. I wore a blue tank top with white shorts and sandals.

"So, what shall we do today?" I asked.

"How about jet skiing." said Carlos.

"That sounds like fun. Let's do it."

We went to St. Croix Marina and rented a jet ski for a couple of hours. I sat behind Carlos and held on tight. I didn't realize how fast these things go. By the time we returned the jet ski, it was near lunch time.

"Are you hungry?" asked Carlos.

"Starving."

"How about we try Salued Bistro and what that's like."

"Let's go." I said pulling his arm.

We took a cab to the restaurant. We got there just in time before the crowd. We both ordered water. Carlos ordered Fish of the Day which was Haddock with broccoli. I ordered Steak Du Jour with mashed potatoes.

We talked while we waited for our meal.

"You're tanning up very nicely." he said.

I smiled. A few minutes later our meal came and I took a bite of the steak and I moaned. I opened my eyes and saw Carlos looking at me.

"Sorry. I just love food and this taste so good."

"Babe."

After lunch we took a cab back Carambola Beach. We then decided to play miniature golf. By four, we headed back to his room. I decided to stay in his room and he would pay for the bill when we left. He insisted and he said please. We both napped for a couple of hours and ordered room service. We watched The Bourne Identity while we ate. By nine, I was starting to fall asleep, so we both went to bed. The next Wednesday, it rained. So I decided to go to the spa. Carlos came with me. Carlos got the men's services while I had the massage. I felt so much better after. I then got a facial, foot bath, manicure and pedicure. After we were done, Carlos paid for everything.

"You didn't have to to pay for the whole thing. I was willing to pay for my own."

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." Carlos said with a smile.

For the rest of the week, we went sailing, bowling, horseback riding and kayaking.

Sunday night, Carlos and I were on the couch watching a movie.

"I'm going to miss this place."

"We can always come back."

I turned to face him.

"I decided what I want to do when we go back to Trenton. I decided to take the position you told me about. I will stay in one of the apartments on four. If I stay with you, I'm getting special treatment."

"Don't worry about it. Seriously, I love waking up with you in the morning. I love how your body feels against mine."

"Can I get think about it? I want to get to know them."

"Yeah, no pressure." Carlos said with a smile.

We went to bed early because we had to catch an early flight. We had to be at the airport by eight and our plane left at nine.

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning, we arrived at the airport at seven. We ate breakfast and by eight we got into the ticket line and boarded the plane. The plane took off at nine and three hours later, we arrived at Newark airport before noon. We walked through the departing tunnel and then when we approached the waiting room, I saw Mary Lou and then I saw Dickie.

"Hey Steph. I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't budge."

"Hi Steph."

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you went on vacation."

"Who told you?"

"From the Burg. I came here to apologize for what happened. Do you think we could talk privately?"

"I don't have anything to say to you. Stay away from me."

"Oh come on Steph." Dickie said to me grabbing my arm.

"You heard the lady. Stay away from her."

"Who are you?"

"A man who wouldn't cheat on a woman that is beautiful and intelligent. So I suggest you leave."

Dickie left

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked.

"Yes I am. Carlos, this is my friend Mary Lou. Mary Lou, this is Carlos Manoso.

"Nice to meet you." said Mary Lou shaking his hand smiling.

"Nice meeting you also. Let's go get our luggage."

"You have to tell me the details later." Mary Lou giving me a wink.

We joined Carlos as we waited for our luggage.

"So, what are you doing to do about getting a job? You can stay with me until you find somewhere to live." said Mary Lou.

"Carlos offered me a job and a place to live."

"Really! Where?"

"The company is called Rangeman. I am the CEO of the company. We're a security company. Clients come to us and we help them get the best security for their company. We're also Bond Enforcement agents. Known as bounty hunters."

"Is she going to do any bounty hunting?"

"I would like to train her how to use a gun. Maybe do some distractions, but right now I will start her on searches."

"Well, I hope everything works for the best for you. Where is she going to live?"

"I have apartments there."

"When does she start?"

"Tomorrow."

Carlos grabbed our luggage and walked out the doors. There was a black SUV waiting and a big guy that looked like a tank came walking toward us.

"Hey Rangeman, how was your vacation?"

"Good, very good. Babe, I would like you to meet Tank. Tank, this is Stephanie Plum."

"Oh yes. You will be working with us. Rangeman here has told me all about you."

"We should get going." said Carlos.

Tank put the suitcases in the back and then got in the drivers side.

"I will call you later." said Mary Lou.

"Ok, bye."

I got in the back while Carlos sat in the passenger seat. It was a forty five minute drive to Rangeman. When we arrived, a gate opened and drove into an underground garage. Carlos and Tank got the luggage out of the truck and I followed them to an elevator. We went all the way up to seven and when Carlos walked out of the elevator, he slid a card on the wall and the light changed to green. I walked in through the foyer and into the living room. To the right standing against the wall was a black polyester four piece sectional. In front of the sectional was a large London coffee table stood. Next to the window sat an Eldorado Entertainment Center with a fifty inch Panasonic TV. On the bottom a CD player stood. On the sides of the Entertainment Center were little knick knacks. On the other wall next to the Entertainment Center was a three shelf bookcase. There were a lot of books. The kitchen was U shaped. The floor was hardwood, so were the cupboards and drawers. The counters were marble that matched floor and cupboards. On the counter a microwave and a coffeemaker. Below the counter utensils and pots and pans. Next a small stove. Small sink, dishwasher and a stainless fridge. The bedroom was big. Next to the window a King size bed stood with brass lamps on either side. A walkin closet on the other side of the room. The bathroom attached to the bedroom was huge. When I stepped in, everything was neatly in place. ***** The bathroom was white marble. The marble countertop was spotless with double sinks. A bottle of aftershave, colonge and shaver stood neatly.

"This is a nice place. You stay here all the time?"

"Yes. Are you hungry? I can have Ella make something for us."

"I'm starving."

"Ok."

I opened my suitcase and I seperated my clean and dirty clothes.I was looking in the closet to see where I could put my clothes. I heard a knock and when I walked in the living room, a woman with a cart came in. She had the same skin color as Carlos. She was short about 5'4 and she wore her hair in a braid.

"Hello, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good."

"I'm Ella, you must be Stephanie."

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you. If there is anything you want, you just tell me, ok."

"Ok."

"I'll see you later." Ella said with a smile.

Ten minutes later, Carlos came back.

"I see you met Ella. Let's see what she made us." said Carlos.

Chicken and rice. Carlos went in the kitchen and came back with two bottles of water. We sat on the sectional to eat.

"Does Ella just take care of this apartment?"

"No, she does the whole building. She cleans, does laundry, shopping, cooking. Her husband maintains the building."

"Wow. I think that would be too much for one person."

"She likes doing it."

After lunch, Carlos showed me around the building. I met some of the guys and they seemed pretty nice. From what I've seen, it's a nice place. It's almost like a resort. The next day, I started on searches. They were pretty easy. A couple of weeks later, I learned how to use a gun. Carlos got me up early every morning to go to the gym at 5 AM. Believe me, it's not easy getting up that early. A few weeks later, we went on a distraction. I had to dress kind of slutty. I had to get a guy out of the bar by making up a story about myself. Then I had to try to get out of the bar, which worked. As soon as we were outside, the guys would knab him and off to jail he went. Now six months later, I am chasing down skips, they think they can outrun me. Sometimes I will go out and do surveillance with the guys, it's boring. Dickie tried to get me to come back with him. I said no way in hell. One night as Carlos and I were getting ready for bed, he pulled out a black velvet box. I opened it and found a 18K White Gold Sapphire Lissome Diamond Ring. It was very beautiful.

"Yes I will marry you."

He smiled and put it on. I never I would find love in the island of St. Croix. I guess that place is magical.


End file.
